


The Horror of Our Love

by absinthefae



Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Gen, Ghouls, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absinthefae/pseuds/absinthefae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you realize who he really is, he learns he doesn't have to hide anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horror of Our Love

_I’m a killer_

_Cold and Wrathful_

_Silent Sleeper_

He really hadn’t meant to fall in love with you. It went against his nature. He was a ghoul, his kind feasted upon yours. Some even took pleasure in the suffering of humans. He surprised himself by nodding when you asked him to meet you on the roof and confessed your love. He found himself embracing you, and tried to ignore his salivating when he became ensconced in your scent.

He tried, oh he tried to hide who he was from you. And he did, long enough to graduate, long enough to get an apartment with you. He would wipe his face and change his saturated clothes before returning to you after his monthly hunt. Stomach your cooking, exclaim how it was delicious and how he was the luckiest man on the world for being able to enjoy it night after night. And he felt guilty that he couldn’t digest it, taste it for what it was not the dense clay it tasted to him.

 

_Moonlight walking_

_I smell your softness_

_Carnivorous and lusting_

_To track you down among the pines_

Really, it was only a matter of time before you learned the truth. Work at your office ran late, between back to back meetings and an awkward birthday party for the accountant wedged into your 20 minute break. You walked in your stocking feet, heels hanging from weary fingers. All you wanted was to go home, eat a bowl of stew (or three), and snuggle up to your beloved boyfriend.

“Oi..excuse me.” A voice called out as you waited for the train home. You turned and saw a man, hood pulled low over his face, hiding it in shadow.

“”Oh...are you okay sir?” You asked despite your weariness. Despite the growing apprehension that grew in the pit of your growling stomach.

“Can I borrow ten dollars for a train ride home?” He asked. At once you felt a weight lift off of you. All he needed was a little money. You sighed and nodded, reaching for your wallet. You pulled out a bill and held it out for him to take.

His hand was like a vice around your wrist as he tugged you close. The fabric shifted and his eyes were cherries floating in tar. Oh god, a ghoul. You were about to be eaten by a ghoul and there was nothing you could do about it. His jaw dropped and you could see his teeth, tendrils of flesh clinging inside. His breath was hot and acrid and wafted over your face, slow like sludge along your skin.

You waited. You wouldn’t run or fight. He was stronger, was faster than you could ever hope, ever pray to be. You waited, and waited. And nothing. You eased open an eye and saw nothing but his hand, still clenched to your wrist. As to where the rest of him was, you couldn’t say.

When you looked to the side, shaking off the remnants of the limb with an eerie sense of calm that you yourself didn’t understand. You saw a struggling mass.

“Hey man what the→” The words were cut off with a yelp and a gurgle. You recognized the silhouette as he stood, that fluffy head of hair and broad shoulders that tapered off to a narrow waist.

 

_I want you stuffed into my mouth_

_Hold you down and tear you open_   
_Live inside you_

_Love I’d never hurt you_

 

“T-Tooru?” You asked, slowly approaching him, as though he was an animal. You didn’t want to scare him away. He turned to face you, a small smile on his face. Blood smeared over his lips and pale skin, on the front of his clothes.

“Did he hurt you?” Although his voice was soft it seemed to fill the empty train station. His footsteps were light as he walked toward you. He went out of his way to step on the hand that rested on the concrete beside you. You could hear the bones break, sinew snap. Sharp, like a rubber band pulled to it’s very limit. “I asked, did he hurt you?”

“No, no. Just scared me is all…”

“I don’t know why he thought he could lay a hand on you. Let alone try and eat you.” His eyes were dark like the stranger’s, but you could still recognize the person behind them. This was no monster, this was Oikawa Tooru! And you loved him. You waited for disgust and terror to overtake you, send you sprinting away to call the CCG. But it didn’t happen. You simply stepped forward and wrapped your arms around him. You could bleach the blood from your starched shirt.

“I’m so glad you were here. I don’t want to think about what would happen if you weren’t.” You murmured and squeezed his frame.

He smiled and hugged you tightly, the way he always did when he came home from work. “I was here. I’ll make sure nothing hurts you. Nothing in the world.”

 

_I wake in terror_

_Blackbirds screaming_

_Dark cathedrals_

_Spilling midnight on their altars_

 

Oikawa began to wake up in a cold sweat in the dead of night. He would look beside him, see you sprawled out with the covers laying haphazardly over your form. He would pick you up, regardless if you woke up or not, and held you on his lap as he tried to calm his heart. He felt your skin, your hair, the cotton of your pajamas.

He thought he would be comforted by the fact that you knew who he was now, what he was. And in a sense it was true. He felt like he could be himself, fully. He didn’t have to hide his bloodied clothes anymore, and he found printouts you made of different ways to get blood out of different fabrics. Even if you couldn’t be part of his world, you would still support him. He was just trying to survive after all.

But the nightmares began. He dreamt of losing control. Of leaning in to kiss you, your lips, your neck. His stomach would growl and he’d feel hollow inside. A flash of red. And you were on the ground, twitching and trembling and begging him to stay away. Your fingers lightly brushed over whatever he bit, your neck, your ear. Blood leaked from your grip like an ocean pushing through a picket fence.

It all felt so real that he couldn’t be sure what was reality and what wasn’t anymore. He was forced to stay in the dream until you stopped moving, until you fell to the ground, until your body began to stiffen and the last of your blood drained from your body. He was sure there was no way he’d lose control, not around you. He even made sure he ate more, to assure that whenever he was with you hunger was the last thing on his mind.

 

_And I hold your beating chambers_

_Until they beat no more_

_You die like angels sing_

 

Tooru felt the scream rip from his throat as he saw you sprawled. The room was dark and reeked of blood and mess. Small coughs and haggard breathing indicated you were alive, just barely. His eyes were dark as he looked over the two idiots, the two horrid fucks that did this to you. Tanaka...Nishinoya. They had always struggled in keeping their appetite under control. He always blissfully overlooked it, dismissing it as children out at play. But now, oh they crossed the line. The other, former, members of Aoba Josai flocked forward, filling the room as they chased after the well fed pair.

His footsteps were fast as he approached you and fell to his knees. His knees became soaked upon contact and he grimaced and lifted you into his lap. It was all laid out for him to see beneath your torn shirt. Organs tumbling from your torso like wet rope, dozens of feet tangled together.

“T--”

“Don’t.” He cut you off. It had to be agonizing for you to speak. Even in the dim lighting he could see how wet your face was, from blood, from tears. He wanted to tell you it would be okay, that you would make it out of this. But he couldn’t lie to you. Not to your face like this. Especially when you would know he was telling a false truth.

“I love you…” You choked out as you slowly began to drown in your own fluids. He held your hand in his own and cursed himself. If he had been faster, just a bit faster, maybe you wouldn’t already be so cold. How long had you suffered, just waiting for him to arrive, waiting for him to save you?

 

_And you bury me_

_In the ocean floor beneath you_

_Where they’ll never hear us scream_

 

He knew it was suicide walking into it. That was his intention. The light of his life, you, was taken from him. Ripped from his hands until you were nothing but a cold white headstone in the grass, surrounded by other stone plaques. He had already arranged flowers to be delivered to your grave once a week for years and years. He didn’t have to worry about himself anymore. He didn’t to live without you. He wasn’t even sure if he really could.

He snuck into the first ward, where the headquarters was. Maybe if he was lucky, they’d kill him so fast he wouldn’t feel a thing. They’d kill him so fast, he’d be with you before you knew it.

 

_The horror of our love_

_Never so much blood_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also at my deviantart (absinthe-fae)


End file.
